Rejoicing For Summer
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: First day of summer and Clare's parents are finalizing their divorce. So Eli decides to take her out for a fun day to keep her mind off of things. Oneshot. Eclare.


**A/N: Woo! Last day of school was today! I know it's late compared to some of you guys, but we start school the day after Labor Day here, so that's why. Summer themed oneshot, just for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget this, but you guys should know that I don't own Degrassi, or Eli.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rejoicing For Summer<strong>

Eli sighed and clasped his hands together, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms. He heard a grumble from behind him and smirked. The sexy-but-annoyed voice was all too familiar.

"Eli, would you please get your hands out of my face?" Clare roughly pushed his hands back towards him. With a laugh, Eli leaned his head back until it was touching Clare's desk and smiled at her.

"Perk up Edwards." She pushed on his head, trying to move him off of her desk.

"Seriously Eli, I mean it." He frowned, folding his arms.

"It's the last day of school. Really, you should be rejoicing, like the rest of Degrassi's student body." She glared at him, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Yeah, well the rest of the student body's parents aren't finalizing their divorce papers today." Eli fell silent as he watched the anger slowly fade from Clare's eyes. She rested her chin in her hands and looked out the window, tuning out the sound of the rest of the students in her English class talking animatedly. Eli sat up straight and turned in his chair so that his upper body was facing her.

"I'm sorry Clare, I had no idea."

"Most people don't." She replied harshly, keeping her gaze locked outside the window. Eli sighed and placed his hand on her arm, feeling her relax slightly at his touch.

"Why don't we go to somewhere fun afterschool? It'll take your mind off of things for a while." She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head, looking at him curiously.

"Where to?" Eli chuckled and shook his head.

"Do I ever tell you where we're going?"

* * *

><p>"I hate it when you blindfold me." Eli laughed and turned down another street, sparing a glance at Clare. She was slumped down in her seat, her arms folded across her chest, and a tight curl of her auburn hair hung over the makeshift blindfold Eli had her wearing.<p>

"That could be taken in the wrong context Clare. Be careful what you say."

"Oh shut up," she muttered, turning towards the window. Eli laughed again and continued driving Morty to their destination. After a few more turns, he pulled into the parking lot and into a space, cutting Morty's engine.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" Clare asked impatiently.

"Patience, my young grasshopper. Patience." Eli hopped out of Morty and went over to the passenger's side of the car, opening the door and helping Clare out. He smiled, leaning forward and kissing her quickly before sidling up behind her and untying the blindfold.

"Oh wow, Eli!" Clare gazed at the golfing range that they stood in front of and Eli wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing his lips close to her ear.

"Excited?" He whispered. She nodded and grabbed his hand, running towards the range.

* * *

><p>Eli stifled a laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth and attempting to act natural.<p>

It wasn't working.

Clare turned to glare at him.

"That was an absolutely horrible swing Clare." She stuck her tongue out at him and handed him the golf club.

"Fine then. Let's see you do a better one." Eli smirked and took the club, leaning down close to his girlfriend's face and smiling smugly.

"I will." He placed the ball on the tee and readied himself to hit it. Pulling back the club so that it was peeking over his shoulder, he swung the club in a perfect arch, the motion resembling that of a pendulum. The head of the club struck the ball and sent it sailing. Eli shielded his eyes from the sun and watched as his ball landed close to 250 yards.

"And that's," he handed Clare the club, "how it's done." She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Show-off." She knelt down, putting another ball on the tee, and straightened up, taking her stance.

"That's probably your problem Clare." She rolled her eyes and turned to look at her boyfriend, who wasn't smirking for once.

"What is?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips, the golf club handing from two fingers.

"Your stance." He shook his head. "It's all wrong." He moved to stand behind her, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip, bending her over a little. He covered her hands with her own, showing her the correct position for them, and then mimicked a swing.

"Okay now." He said, stepping back from her and folding his arms. "Try it now." Clare took a swing, just like Eli had shown her, and did much better than before, her ball only about 30 yards shy of 200. She jumped up and down happily, turning and hugging Eli. "Nice work Clare." He smiled her favorite smile, his perfectly white teeth showing and the corners of his eyes crinkling up. "But, you know, still not better than me." She pulled back from the hug and looked at him.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Damn straight."

"Then you're on."

* * *

><p>"I told you that you couldn't do better than me," Eli said smugly, turning onto Clare's street.<p>

"Maybe not. But I got close." She looked at Eli and saw his scoff.

"Please. You didn't get anywhere close. As a wise young musician with very cool pants once said—'you can't touch this.'" Clare stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, pulling into her driveway, behind her mother's Silver Volvo. She looked out the window at her house and her cheerful expression vanished, replaced with a more somber one. Eli frowned and cupped her chin in his hands, looking into her eyes before pressing his lips to hers briefly.

"If you need to talk, remember I'm always available," he said softly when he pulled back. She gave him a small smile and nodded, grabbing her bag and stepping out of Morty. She shut the passenger's door behind her and walked up to her front porch, taking out her key and unlocking the door waving goodbye before stepping inside.

Eli knew that the situation with Clare's parents was taking a toll on her. He knew that she would be down in the dumps sometimes and he couldn't let her be that way.

They were going to have a busy summer ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you guys like the MC hammer reference? I thought I was so clever for including that. :3 Reviews make me happy!<strong>


End file.
